battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:USS Enterprise CVN-65/OSA Posts: Wulfburg
This is the second series of posts in the OSA revolving around the Operative's time in the fishing village (called city) Wulfburg. A small village along the Paderborn river, and the alpine lake of Wulfsee. Due to the isolation (only being close to Paderborn and Castle Wolfenstien) it is perfect to test weapon systems made by Germany. -Wulfburg- Blazkowicz: Rise and shine, we're here. Fergus: F#@k Blazko, you ruined a dream of me back in Scotland, where the damn Germans didn't rule Europe. Annette: What is the date? Blazkowicz: It's the 18th of June Kessler: Annette has lived in Wulfburg before her family was arrested for trying to fight the German regime. I rescued her from a convoy heading out of the city. Blazkowicz: Whats that in your satchel? Kessler: Fliers, my wife Sophie use to spread them around Berlin....... German pigs put a rope around her neck. The blood lead to the one you call "Deathshead" Annette: That is horrible Fergus: To think that all of this work and death is for a damn folder. Blazkowicz: There will more if we don't get it. Kessler: Agent Blazkowicz and Boekhounder, your looking for OSA Agent 001, they live at a Baker's shop beyond the market square. I called ahead during the battle to tell that you were coming. He pulls out several radio kits I stole some radio devices from the German pigs, we can use them to communicate. I have four, one for you, Boekhounder, and your second in commands. Blazkowicz: Thank you. The boat traveled down a canal and towards a small boathouse. Kessler then pulled out a double barreled shotgun Kessler: Me and Annette will hide here, the rest of you find that folder. But please remember, this place is full of soldiers, do not kill anyone unless you have to. If you see a crowd of people, try to blend into them. Your uniforms will only get you so far. Blazkowicz: Got it, okay we'll use our identities from before. B*stards from the SF in Frankfurt. Fergus: Like that got us somewhere Blazkowicz: Better then nothing. If you find anyone with a gas mask, put it on, better to have it them be recognized by your face. Lets move out. I'll take Team A to find that anti-gravity device, as we'll have to make sure the surprise is set. Boekhounder can take Team B to find the baker shop and Agent 001. Ready? Lets move out. Team A quickly made their way along the old streets of Wulfburg, the group quickly came across a squad of soldiers and a commander. Blazkowicz: Suppressors only, don't hit the head. Fire! The group fired, and the soldiers dropped. The group quickly scavenged ammunition, gas masks, and the commander's hat for Blazkowicz. Blazkowicz: Alright, lets find that device. Remember, no talking. The group walked onto a busy street crowded with people and SF troops. They made their way along towards a large amount of generators and cables. -In German- SF Commander: Hey! You! Blazkowicz: f@#k Ja? SF Commander: Your the escorts for the device? Your late! Get over there now! Blazkowicz: No problem. SF Commander: You have a strange accent.. what rifles are those? Blazkowicz: Prizes from the invasion of Poland. Practicing for a undercover mission. SF Commander: Oh, my apologies, you were indeed chosen to guard this device. It is inside that tent. -In English- The group quickly entered the tent, and the device was humming. Blazkowicz: Okay, its 6:30, we have 30 minutes. Sun is setting. Tell Boekhounder he must find Helga so- oh, look! Outside the tent was Helga, Schreiner, and Berger, the two seemed to be arguing with Helga. Wyatt: Look, her rank, that must be her! Blazkowicz: Boekhounder, come in Boekhounder, we found Helga. Get to our location. Blazkowicz out. -In German- Helga: This is the device? Berger: Ja, right from Castle Wolfenstein. Ah! The guards I had met at the castle, and Commander Hotdog! Where is the rest of your squad? Wyatt: clears throat Their car broke down, but we needed to get here on time. Commander, can you check their time? Blazkowicz: Ja, erm, come in Team Beta, has your car been fixed? We need you at the anti-gravity device! Schreiner: Anyway, Helga, you need to uncover that bomb! Field Marshall Strasse expects results from it! Helga: For the third time, it will be uncovered you p*nis head! Schreiner: Pardon? Berger: How was Castle Wolfenstein? Prendergast: Wonderful, we got to see Herr Strasse himself. Berger: Really? That is an honor! Blazkowicz: dammit Boekhounder, you better get here Bouekhounder, currently headed towards the bakery, orders his men to head towards Team A's location.... The group arrives, only to see several SF and Heer soldiers aiming weapons at them, and Team A held up. Fergus: Sorry lads, I had to speak. F#@k this accent! -In German- Schriener: I just got off the phone with Herr Strasse, and he is furious! Helga has gone to write some report, so Berger, you and I will settle this. -In English- Schriener: clears throat Alright, listen up, helicopters are ready for dust off to Herr Strasse's compound. I'll enjoy seeing people like you be locked away. Blazkowicz looks at his watch, 6:58. Gotta distract him somehow Blazkowicz: Hope its a wonderful ride. Schriener: Oh it won't be when Field Marshall Strasse meets you. Blazkowicz: I have nothing to fear about General Deathshead Schriener: Pardon? Blazkowicz: At least he doesn't give command to a drunk! 6:59, just got to do this for a bit longer Berger suddenly throws his whine bottle down. Berger: How dare you! Blazkowicz: How about we fight then? You on me? Lets see who wins. Schriner: And have you escape, I don't think so. Blazkowicz: Just give me 10 seconds, I can flatten him! Schriener: Sorry, but you've got a flight to catch. Blazkowicz looks at his watch, and hears a beeping noise, 7:00 Blazkowicz: Oh yeah? Well so do you! Schreiner: Mein Gott! Schreiner and Berger look in shock as he starts levitating off the ground, followed by the nearby soldiers. Blazkowciz punches Schreiner, then pushes him into the side of a nearby car, before the rest of the group begin to attack their guards, then Blazkowicz quickly leaps onto Berger, slamming him into the ground Suddenly, as if magic, everything in Wulfburg not tied down was lifted into the air, tanks, soldiers, cars, and civilians were all lifted into the air, even the Blitz-class frigates overhead are affected, two even being thrown into each other, and fighter craft are thrown off course, slamming into their motherships. Schreiner: Stop them! Get them! The dazed SF troops attempt to open fire, but the new zero-g experience and unexpected gravity moment keeps their aim off. Blazkowicz grabbed his pipe, and stabbed a dazed officer, using it to propell himself towards a nearby building. As he leapt off the side of a floating tank, he noticed Berger leaping at him Berger: Get back here you damn American! Blazkowicz quickly reached into the tank and pulled out a shell, and threw it into Berger, the blunt end slamming into his face, and knocking him into two of his own men before leaping off an ubersoldaten, and into a nearby building, soon joined by Wyatt, Prendergast, and Fergus Fergus: Goddammit! Where's Benson Blondie and Gates? Blazkowicz: Hopefully somewhere away from all that havoc. Hope Kessler is okay... Fergus: Can't think about them now, we got to get to that baker shop! Wonder where Boekhounder is.. hope he isn't stuck in a bad place. Suddenly, an ubersoldaten slams into the side of a building, and a nearby tank had angled almost perfectly to fire at the building. Wyatt: Sir! The tank fired, and is flung back from the recoil, the shell exploding at the top of the house, and is flung into a nearby building. Blazkowicz: Okay, the device should shut down in about seven minutes. We got that much time to get to the Bakershop lets move! OOC: Kevin if you want to post during this event, feel free to do so After the anomaly, Boekhounder makes his way to the Bakery alone, having sent his men to help Blaskowitz. He enters, ALS looks for Kessler... The anomaly had stopped, and all the things lifted into the air came crashing down, tanks wrecked, soldiers flung into the ground and buildings, and aircraft plummeting back down. -In German- Schreiner: Dammit! Where did they go!? SF Soldier: We don't know! They must have gotten away! Schreiner: Find them then! Berger: Schreiner..... my nose.... Coughs up blood Schreiner: Berger! Your face! Berger: Get..... get me my wine bottle! passes out Schreiner: Get this man a medic immediately! Suddenly a black car arrived, and two badly damaged SF tanks Helga: Schreiner! What the hell happened here!? Schreiner: The American! He ruined everything! Helga: Bah! My command building is destroyed! Tell Berger I'm borrowing his office! Schreiner: The command building got what? Hegla: And YOUR coming with me! -Bakery- Boekhounder enters the bakery, not to meet Kessler, but a man in a baker's outfit. Wesely: What in God's name are you doing out there!? For a moment I thought God was dragging us into heaven! Well, I guess your here for something to eat, though an odd time... but, how may I help you? -Market Square, Close to the Bakery- Blazkowicz: Lets go! Hurry! The seven men leapt over a stone wall before rushing into an alleyway behind the Bakery. Blazkowicz: Aright, this is it, keep a look out behind me Knocks on the door The dandelions blow softly in the moonlight The door opens, and the same man opens the door holding a luger. -In English- Wesely: Come quickly! Inside! Head to the basement. I have a customer to tend to! The group quickly went downstairs to see a large table at the edge of one of the walls showing a large map of Europe, and numerous German movements, as well as two sets of waiter uniforms. -In German- Wesely: I'm sorry, I had to move some items from the storage, so please, what would you like? Boekhounder: "I was out for a walk when it happened, quite unusual. Made me very hungry, do you have by chance a loaf of pumpernickel?" -In German- Wesely: Of course Reaches into the display cases and retrieves some That was indeed quite the disturbance, damn soldiers doing their work, I think thats the reason. Wouldn't you think it would be strange, I mean how does no one notice this?. Anyway, will that be all? OOC: I know, but it's a long mission, and, he is at a bakery after all. IC: Bouekhounder pays for his bread. Boekhounder: "Thank you for the bread. Now, there is one more thing..." -English- ...The dandelions blow softly in the moonlight." Wesely: Come downstairs, the rest are waiting for you. The two arrive downstairs to meet the main OSA group. Blazkowicz: So Richard, your Agent 001? Wesely: Yes, four months now, alright men, I have some tea and biscuits before our next briefing if any of you desire. Fergus: Tea? Biscuits? In Germany? Laddy, tell me your joking. Wesely: No I'm not Fergus, this isn't like the Socialists you know. Fergus: Just has been a while. Blazkowicz: Haven't seen you since the joint US-UK special operations attack in Afghanistan Wesely: Indeed, almost got run over by that Challenger! But, now is not time for memories. Kessler had called ahead and let me know what is going on. I know what your searching for Blazko. The folder you want to take is in Helga's new "office" at the Wulfburg Tavern. Pose as a waiter, and maybe you can get close to get it. Boekhounder, Blazkowicz, I assume both of you will take the folder mission. The rest of you... I'll need some help removing this information. I have a few flash drives I need taken from that computer to Kessler, he'll know what to do. Fergus: Yes sir! Comon men, move! Blazkowicz: Boekhounder, here, take a uniform. Wesely: Oh! Do leave your guns, the Tavern staff don't carry firearms. I'll keep them save in this chest. Blazkowicz reaches in, and puts in his pistol, SMG, and StG-60, and quickly heads to a bathroom to change into his uniform before coming back. Wesely: This door here points to the center of the room has a old waterway that leads to an old well outside the tavern. The rocks are old, and should be easy to climb. I didn't bring climbing rope though... Blazkowicz: I can improvise Takes his two pipe pieces Wesley: Very well, Boekhounder, you can get changed into that. The rest of you I would advise putting something... different on. I have a few pairs of pants and shirts in a closet on the second floor, it will help you blend in. Fergus: Of course, thank you. Wesely: Alright, do we have our jobs? Good! Alright! Let us start packing this up! Bouekhounder goes in and changes to the new uniform. He places his stolen German gun down, but keeps his concealed shoe gun in his shoe, just in case. Blazkowicz opens the door, and looks at the water, and sees a catwalk. He leaps down onto the old catwalk and begins to head to the end, seeing light far off, Boekhounder following. After reaching the end of the tunnel, he looked up the old well, rocks were crumbling, but it was a 20ft climb. He grabbed his pipe from his belt, and began to make his way up, doing his best not to get anything on his shirt or pants, manages to get to the top, and looks around. He sees the back entrance to the Tavern, and quickly makes his way over to see a waiter. -In German- Waiter: Hey! You and your friend! I need some help tending to the men! Could you two take some of this steak and wine to the second floor? Obergruppenführer Helga von Schabbs is waiting! SF Soldier: Hey you! More beer please! Waitier: Right away! I only have 10 minutes left on my shift before I need to leave, so here, take my apron, there's a second over there, the third is in the wash. Thank you! He quickly exits a door into the main room with two large cups of beer in his hands. Blazkowicz puts on the apron and looks at his two pipes, and puts it on his belt, covered by it. -In English- Blazkowicz: Alright, I'll head up first with Helga's wine, you can follow up next with the food. I don't think Helga has seen our faces yet, but her other bumbling officials have also, lets just hope they aren't here. He walks out into the main room, a few dozen men from the SF were in the tavern, chanting a song in German.. poorly with many having their beer bottles high up. -In German- SF Soldier: Hey! Waiter! Blazkowicz: Ja? SF Soldier: Can you hear about what my friend is saying? He says that those prisoners that escaped from Castle Wolfenstein are not just traitors to Germany, but spies! SF Soldier 2: They are! Were you not here during the anomaly one of them spoke with an accent! SF Soldier: They said he was German though! An accent does not mean he is not German! SF Soldier 2: Well they are clever with that anomaly SF Soldier: How clever? You know what? I bet they are walking amongst us right now! I'll be right back to get a beer. Blazkowicz slowly walked back, before heading up the stairs to the second floor, walking past a few quarters for Officers, and making it to Helga's room. SF Guard: Hey! Waiter! Where is Obergruppenführer Schabbs food? Blazkowicz: clears throat He is on the way. His heart rate increased, he hoped the German didn't question his accent. SF Guard: Aright then, we'll wait for him. Boekhounder soon follows with the food on a tray, wishing he could have a more accessible weapon on hand.... The two enter to see Schreiner and Helga in an argument, Schreiner looking out one of the windows towards the setting sun, while Helga was at her desk doing work. Blazkowicz theres the goddamn folder on her desk -In German- Helga: Just let me finish! Schreiner: Field Marshall Strasse expects great results from this Helga! Helga: Can we just stop arguing! My food and wine is here. The two put the cup and food down, and Blazkowicz pours some wine in, under his tray he had the folder, and began to head out. Helga: Wait! Blazkowicz: F@#k Helga: Sit down, both of you. The two sit down in chairs infront of Helga, Schreiner still looking out the window, pulling out a book and turning the pages to something. Helga: What is your name? Blazkowicz: Erm.. Franz Helga: Franz? My cousin's name is Franz. She pulls out a book, and turns to a page Helga: Does this interest you Franz? As a child I used to draw maps like this. But then, a polio epidemic hit my town, something unexpected in the sterile world we live in. For many months I lay in my bed, and my leg withered... and died. Do you think I cried? Of course I did, crying is human behavior. Giving up however.... is for degenerates. I took control of my fate. Are you in control of your fate, Franz? Take the wine, taste it for me. He looked at the wine, and took a sip, it tasted sweet. Helga: Well? He places the wine down. Blazkowicz: Delicious Helga: picks up wine cup What a strange accent you have. She takes two sniffs, before taking a sip, only to spit it out in disgust. Helga: Delicious? Hah! This is one of the most worst wines I have ever tasted. It's gone bad for God's sake! She takes a look at Boekhounder, and places the wine cup in front of him. Helga: Drink it, all of it. Boekhounder takes the cup, and drinks the bad wine. While it was bad, he did enjoy the sweet flavor it had acquired.... Helga: At first you smell it, musty like an old basement, then it hits you, the taste. Sweet like port wine. A red wine should not taste like port. I wouldn't give this to my worst enemy! She grabs the bottle and smashes it onto the floor. Schreiner: Helga! He walks over, sweeping pieces of the broken bottle away Schriener: Why are you busy with these cretins! He suddenly stops, and his eyes widen. -In English- Helga: Becasue, my dear imcopetent Schriener. They aren't waiters.... they are spies! She grabs a knife and thrusts it into Blazkowicz's hand, and he shouts in pain while the SF Guard runs in, taking aim at Boekhounder while Schriener pulled out his Luger and aimed it at Blazkowicz. Helga: Do you really think I would be impressed by your atrocious German? Now give me the folder Franz! A sudden explosion is heard in the distance. SF Commander: Come in Obergrupenfürher Helga: What is it? SF Commander: We used C4 to blast open the catacombs... errr.... something is leaking out. Helga: Do not do anything until I get there! -During this- Wesely: I will be listening to their chatter, just hurry up Fergus! Fergus: Whatever laddy! Wesely begins to hear what happened. Wesely: No! Dammit! Wyatt: What? Sir? Wesely: grabs radio Requesting airstrike on the Casket, repeat! Requesting Airstrike on the Casket! UAC Official: Of course, bombing run inbound. -Tavern Same Time- As Helga continued to talk on the radio, Schriener and the SF guard began to look, wondering what was going on. Blazkowicz took this as a chance. He grabbed the knife, and stabbed Schriener's arm, and grabbing his Luger while the SF guard was punched, he began to shoot, but his hand kept his aim off. Suddenly the sound of high powered engines, and though not seen by the group, a squadron of 10 Longswords soared over, and suddenly, explosions were heard, and the top of the Tavern collapsed in, knocking him down along with Boekhounder. -Five Minutes Later- Schriener: What happened!? Helga: The UAC! They did a firebombing on us! Those were Longsword engines! Schriener: Mein Gott. The Whole city.... Helga: We must get to the dig site! Immediatly! The two quickly began to move, Schriener clenching his arm. -Five Minutes Later- Blazkowicz: Hey, Boekhounder, get up! He looked around, finding Helgas book. Blazkowicz: Looks like a dusty old map, what secrets are you searching for Helga? He looked around, and found a Luger and a headset, tuning it to Kessler's channel, picking it up and looking around. Blazkowicz: Kessler, you there? Kessler: In Static and Low Quality Agent Blazkowi....... are you there...... static Blazkowicz: Dammit! Boekhounder, lets move! The two, seeing their entrance was blocked moved up through a hole into the attic, and Blazkowicz looked below after finding an exit, a SF soldier mindlessly standing there. He took his pipe, screwed it together, and lept down, as he turned it around, he stared into the pale face, and yellow glowing eyes of what used to be an SF soldier. The thing, suddenly growled, and flames burst around it. Blazkowicz: Shoves it away Jesus Christ! He grabbed the pipe, slamming into its head, and then beating the headless corpse. Blazkowicz: Boekhounder.. somethings not right. The air caused stinging in his nose, and a strange green haze filled the surrounding area. He suddenly then got a radio contact in. OSA Agent 002: Hello? Anyone? My Grandfather has fallen and he cannot get up! Blazkowicz recognized the callsign, and quickly switched it to an enclosed channel. Blazkowicz: I hear you, where is your grandfather? OSA Agent 002: Oh thank god, this is Pippa Shepherd, Orbital Drop Shock Trooper from the 105th, also OSA Agent 002, I was called back from the Australian Front to help evac you when the UAC came in. They firebombed the city! Blazkowicz: You don't say. Look, where are you? Pippa: I'm at the Bakery, Wesely... he's dead! Blazkowicz: Where are the other Operatives? Pippa: I heard gunfire from a M2015 a while back, possibly them, but I couldn't see them. Blazkowicz: Stay there, me and Agent Boekhounder are coming. The two quickly went down the stairs to encounter more of the things, Blazkowicz firing his pistol as they went down, and out the exit. Blazkowicz: What the hell? The waterway is dried up... and caved in.. Boekhounder, take this radio, try and contact the others, I'll head to get Pippa. If there are two many of these..... Shamblers, head down the Tunnel and we'll go that way out through the Bakery! He quickly dashed through the collapsed tunnel to the wall of the basement, covered by debris, and he began to use his pipe to break through. He saw a women in an ODST uniform, two shamblers surrounded her, her M7/S SMG and helmet laying on the ground, her with her M6D. Pippa: Take this you b8stards! She shot both, but not before the deceased corpse of Wesely rose behind her. Blazkowicz: Pippa behind you! What was Wesely grabbed Pippa, dragging her into some flames, just as Blazkowicz broke through, freeing his body from Tyranny. I remember you Pippa, you were the from the 101st, saved my regiment from a group of insurgents.. He opened the chest nearby, quickly grabbing his StG-60, and Pippa's M6D, holstering the Luger and the M6D, and then taking an M2015 with ten stick magazines, only to see Pippa's corpse rose. Blazkowicz: Oh no... He raised the M6D, and fired, the 12.7mm round passing through her brains, causing her body to collpase on the floor. I may not have known you well, but you deserved a better fate then this... He walked over to Wesely's corpse, kneeling down, and closing his eyes. Same with you Wesely, wish I could have saved you... Blazkowicz: Boekhounder! Get down here! I think Fergus forgot a few things! Bouekhounder heads down to where Blaskowitz is. He also grabs an M2015 and ten sticks, of ammunition. Boekhounder: "Well, this is an unusual situation." The door to the first floor bursts open, and a shambler walking while holding an assault rifle walks in, bullets spraying everywhere, before Blazkowicz knocks it out with his StG-60. The two head up the stairs, and begin to fight their way through the building, eventually heading to the second floor, and out to a back alley. Blazkowicz: Kessler, do you read! Kessler: static Blazkowcicz: F@#king gadgets! Well, we'll have to get the boathouse, that is where Kessler and Annette are, lets hope Fergus has the same idea. Hope Pippa didn't come alone, we could use some more ODSTs -Where the Others Are- On the other side of one of the Wulfburg Canals, Fergus is shown speaking to the group of OSA operatives, and a few citizens from Wulfburg Fergus: Alright beer boys, pay attention! Captain Blazkowciz and Agent Boekhounder are missing, as the third in command, I saw we are going to search for them, then get that folder from the dreaded Germans! -In horrible German- Fergus: For you civies, we're gonna get you out of this city! He picks up his SMG, and loads it -In English- So, today, we're gonna do this! And we're gonna do this right! And remember kids! This ain't no Call of Duty game! This is real life! I ain't spending the time to revive you! So lets go! Move it! The group began to move down the street, shooting down any zombie in their way, as well as any surviving German soldiers, before heading towards a large section of the canals meeting. Fergus: Alright, I think Kessler's boathouse is over there, lets move! -Near the Boathouse- Blazkowicz and Boekhounder had arrived at the Boathouse. Blazkowicz: The boat! He pulled it out from under the jetty, only to find nothing but a double barreled shotgun. Blazkowicz: Hello. He picked it up, took a nearby saw, and began to saw off the end, and suddenly, a shambler broke through the roof, and began to get up. He sawed faster, and then saw a shot hit it, and Fergus moving in. Fergus: Ha! Ha! I knew we would find you! Come on! Lets go! Blazkowicz: Fergus, wheres Kessler and Annette? Fergus: Beats the hell out of me? Kessler: Agent Blazkowicz, come in Agent Blazkowicz! Blazkowicz: I hear you! Where are you? Kessler: I don't know... some kind of workshop... Blazkowicz: Alright, I think I know where you are, I saw it before. Blazkowicz out. The group quickly went into an open area alongside a canal, as they walked out, they saw, on fire, a Blitz-class frigate, on fire, plunging into the ground, erupting in a massive explosion. Fergus: What... the.. Suddenly, fireballs began raining from the sky, of dead corpses Fergus: Would ya look at that, its raining men! The group made their way through, losing a few civilians from surprise shamblers, and Blazkowicz began to hear Annette and Kessler talking over the radio. -In German- Annette: I know I can find her! Kessler: How do you know she is here? Annette: I just know, I must find her! Kessler: Does she mean a lot to you? Annette: More the anything Kessler: Then I will pray for her. But we must go. The group eventually made it up to a stone bridge crossing the canal, now partly dried up, seeing Annette and Kessler crossing a wooden plank to a nearby building, only for it to collapse, separating them. Wyatt: We need to get to them! Blazkowicz: Alright! Boekhounder, take your men, head to get Kessler in that workshop! points right I'll head right through this bathhouse to get Annette Wyatt: What about the civilians? Blazkowicz: Boekhounder, take them, Kessler will be able to secure a vehicle to get out of the city. Alright Team A, lets move! Boekhounder then motions to the civilians: -In German- "Alright people let's move!" -In English- "Alright, everyone in team B, keep your guard up for those shamblers! Now let's get to that workshop!" They lead the civilians towards the workshop, fighting off more of the shamblers along the way. Finally they reach the workshop where Kessler is. He then enters the workshop. "Come with me, we need to get moving!" Kessler: Thank you, I can get us a truck to get out with, you must stop Helga Agent Boekhounder! I will take these civilians with me, you meet up with Agent Blazkwoicz! I'll radio you once I'm a safe distance. He picks up a luger, and leads the Civilians to a nearby truck, and begins to start the engine and drive away. -Bathhouse- Wyatt: Theres more enemy soldiers! The group had made their way into the bathhouse, but were under fire from a German squad, before having a group of shamblers attack. Fergus: Just keep firing! We'll get through! Blazkowicz loaded his shotgun and fired, blowing the heads off of two shamblers before moving up with Prendergast, while Fergus and Wyatt advanced along the other end. Prendergast: I can see the stairs leading up! Blazkowicz: Come on! Hurry! The group managed to rush up a flight of stairs, and through a hallway before bursting into a door to find Annette holding herself off from a horde of Shamblers with a pistol, which the OSA agents quickly disposed of. Anette: You made it! Thank you Mr. Blazkowicz. Blazkowicz: No problem Annette: I have been here before, I remember me and my friend would sneak in here to read to the stories of the owner's life during the war, and we ice skated after the power went out, amd then the germans came, and took me away from her. I made a promise that I would return to her someday Blazkowicz: You can't go, not with them monsters out there! Annette: If I don't then I may as well let the monsters rip my insides out! Points to a hole in the ceiling I will go out through that hole, and you will help me. Fergus: Very well kid, here, you may want this. Hands her a SMG Blazkowicz: Look, we can come with you. Annette: No Mr. Blazkowicz, you will stop Helga, I will be fine. She climbed up, and took the SMG, and vanished from sight. Fergus: I hope she finds her friend. Blazkowicz: Theres no time to lose, come on! I can see the group on the other side! He lowered a plank down, and they quickly crossed over. Blazkowicz: Alright, lets head to the dig site, follow me! They quickly came to the end of one of the canals. At the end, in front of a gate was a Leopard 3A4 and a Puma. I was a boy, we had a monster in our basement. Father said if I did wrong it would come out and get me..... I tried to do no wrong, but it came out, just like the enemy Blazkowicz: Alright, looks like we're driving now. Fergus: Dammit Blazko! I'm a pilot! Not a tank driver! Blazkowicz: We just need to get to the dig site. We're on the edge of what seems to be Looks at a sign The edge of the Old Town. Okay, Boekhounder, you and your team take that IFV, and try to use it to the best of your ability. We'll take the tank. Fergus: Why use the gun? All we need to do is seal the hatch and we're set! Blazkowicz: Just get in Fergus, come on, we have a folder to get. He climbed into the tank's hatch and sat into the commander's seat, activating the dual 20mm autocannons, while Prendergast to into the drivers seat, followed by Fergus and Wyatt. Prendergast: Sir! These controls don't look like the ones I was familiar to back in Iraq Fergus: Just drive laddy! Just keep us on the road, and remember, Boekhounder is leading! Prendergast: Yes sir! Bouekhounder: "Alright, Benson, man the driver's position, Blondie and Gates, man the turret, I'll man the, uhh, I'll find somewhere to squeeze in." The four climb in to the IFV, and get it fired up. It then gets rolling towards the excavation area, wobbling side to side as Benson gets a feel for the control.... The two armored vehicles rolled out heading into the old town. As they went along the roadways, Shamblers slowly walked towards the vehicles, only to be cut down by the gunfire from the 20mm turrets on the Leopard. One manages to leap up to the top of the hatch, but is unable to get through the locked and armored lock, and is soon hit by the turret. As they continued down the road, other tanks raced through the city, either on fire, or firing at the dozens of shamblers along the street. Prendrgast: How much further to the dig site capt? Blazkowicz: According to the tank's GPS, two Kilometers.... straight. This damn city is a maze. Fergus: Blazko! Tank to our side! Its aiming at us! Blazkowciz: Do they know we're in here? -In German- Tank Commander: Why aren't they responding? Tank Gunner: They may be one of those walkers! Tank Commander: How can you be sure? Tank Gunner: I can't be sure! Tank Commander: Dammit don't shoot! Tank Gunner: The tanks turning to face us! The two tanks then face each other, preparing to fire. -In English- Fergus: I'm gonna fire if you don't say anything Blazko! Blazkowicz: Screw it! Fire! The tank's 140mm cannon opens up, the shell slamming into the front of the tank, and smoke begins to billow out the engine area. Fergus: Direct hit! Wyatt reload! Wyatt: These shells are huge! Who decided to have a gun this big? Fergus: The Germans! Now reload before you kill us! The tank then took a hit, fragments slam nearby Prendergast, and a cry in pain is heard. Prendergast: My arm! They got my arm! Blazkowicz: Hand in there kid! Can you still drive? Prendergast: Yeah! But the tank's armors been pierced here. Fergus: Firing! The tank fires a second round, hitting the other Leopard, and suddenly a massive explosion occurs, they had hit the ammunition storage, and then saw the crew climbing out of the tank and running off(Tanks have protected ammunition racks). Fergus: Target down, we should keep moving. Soon the tanks rolled up to the ruins of an old church, and a large amount of rubble blocked the path. Blazkowicz: Tank to IFV, the road seems to be blocked by rubble. We're going to need to need to head out on foot, through the Church. Boekhounder, use that IFV's cannons to clear a path from that horde of shamblers, my turret is out of ammo, and I can't find any HE shells in my tank. Alright, lets move! The group quickly climbs out of the tank, pulling out their weapons and getting ready to engage. Fergus: Blazko, what the hell happened to your hand? You need a bandage? Blazkowicz: Once we get to the dig site The pain I've been bearing since being at the Tavern, still hoping nothing is broken Fergus: You sure? That looks like a nasty wound. Blazkowicz: Just move! The group quickly opened the gate to the entrace, the church itself looked more like a empty area of rubble, with a few remains of some walls, but hordes of shamblers were inside, heading to the group. Fergus: Boekhounder, take aim at those damn zombies! The IFV's twin 76mm guns open fire on the shamblers, quickly eliminating them with the explosive shots fired. Once the church is cleared, Boekhounder and his men climb out of the IFV, and move to follow the others. The group made their way through the church, shamblers continuing to swarm them, but are held back from the groups fire, before reaching the edge of the town, beyond that was the graveyard and the dig site. Blazkowicz: Alright, beyond that statue is our final push to Helga, and the folder. When we get there, we get the folder, get to an aircraft, and get the hell out of Germany! The group quickly made their way into the guard's area of the digsite. Things were getting strange. Large amounts of green haze was everywhere, coming out of the dig site. Fergus: Where are the guards? Blazkowicz: Underground probably, getting Helga to where she needs to go. Wyatt looked down a sinkhole, seeing two shamblers dragging a body. Wyatt: Sir! Those shamblers! They are dragging bodies down underground! Blazkowicz: Strange... alright, lets head underground! The group made their way through the main entrance to an elevator, the air around Blazkowicz burned the inside of his nose, but he kept on going, activating the elevator. What drives this madness? Your like a worm tunneling deeper and deeper into the soil, further into the bowels of the Earth, places better left forgotten. The elevator reached the bottom, to reveal a Ubersoldaten held up by a cable, and a group of SF soldiers. Fergus: Positions people! The group opened fire, bullets hitting the super soldier's cable, causing it to collapse, and suddenly, a horde of shamblers came down from above, but not killing the SF troops, but dragging them into crevices where they lost site of them. Blazkowicz: Alright, lets move... what are these? Tombs? Wyatt: I had taken some of Wesely's documents. They say its from the time of King Otto! Fergus: That explains all these cobwebs and the creepy surrounding... and these skeletons. Blazko, how much money do you think I could get from this armor? Blazkowicz: Stay focused Fergus, we need to keep on going. The group made their way down a long spiraling staircase, and towards a lake, where a group of five SF soldiers were standing, and suddenly saw the group. -In German- SF Commander: Freeze! Blazkowicz: Wait! Don't shoot! SF Commander: Why should I? Blazkowicz: Do you know where Helga von Schabbs is? SF Commander: Her? She abandoned my squad to find something with the rest of my platoon! Blazkowicz: Well then, would you like to get some payback? SF Commander: I would never commit treason to my country, but I would commit treason who would leave their people behind. But once we take care of her, I will be your enemy again, what do you say? Blazkowicz: Very well, lets move! The now group of 13 made their way along the edge of a river, large crevices above them, soon the voice of Helga was heard. Helga: I can't believe we lost the map! Schriener: When we return to the surface, I am writing a report to Field Marshall Strasse! This plan was a failure! The bomb is destroyed! And we are gaining nothing! Helga: Oh be quiet! You wouldn't get this far! The main room is almost near, Hoffman! Lead the way! The group of OSA agents and SF troops arrived in a room, a shape of a pentagram was on the bottom, in each "point" was a pillar. At the end was a large stone door -In English- Fergus: Blazko, that button, seems like the way to open the door. Wyatt: This doesn't look like a friendly place... Prendergast: My mother always warned me of a place like this! You ready for what's down here Helga? Blazkowicz slams his fist on the stone button, and suddenly, the pentagram's lines burst into flames, and around the room as well. Soon, shambers began to enter through small entrances along the sides of the hexagon-shaped room, and the stone door began to lower.. revealing another one... and another. Fergus: What!? A staircase door? F@#k me! Alright lads! Lets get ready for a fight! Wyatt! Prendergast! Your laying fire over there! Captain Blazkowicz and I will aim here, Boekhounder, you and your men cover the door. -In Terrible German Accent- Fergus: You SF lads! Take out any blasted zombie in this room! The group opens fire, knocking down multiple Shamblers as they poured into the room, and the door kept on lowering down, the stair case seemingly never ending.... Bouekhounder and his men continue firing on the shamblers coming through the door. Bouekhounder: "Make every shot count! We don't know how many of these we'll have to shoot." Soon the sets of stone doors had finished lowering in a staircase like pattern. The group began to move up, but suddenly rocks began to fall down in dust, and then in hand sized pebbles. Fergus: Rockslide! Get to cover! The OSA agents dove out of the way, but the rocks came down, separating Blazkowicz and Boekhounder with the SF soldiers from the other operatives. Blazkowicz: Dammit! No! -Poor English- SF Soldier: It is no use, we must go on! Helga is beyond that stone door! SF Commander: Come on American! Let us move! Two SF soldiers quickly pushed the stone doors to the side, only to be shot in the head, and the SF commander shot in his knee, and his two other men subdued. Soon a chain caught Blazkowicz's feet, dragging him up, and hanging him upsi-down while Boekhounder was grabbed by two SF soldiers, and chained to a pillar. The semi-circle like room overlooked a massive cave, with a second "balcony" spanning the rest, and a large pedestal in the center. -German- Helga: Franz, "my waiter", you just can't stay away from the fire. She slaps Blazkowicz in the face. -In English- Helga: Your that f#@king American aren't you? The one that hospitalized Berger? I must say your stubborn! What have we here? She took the book from Blazkowicz, and opened it, showing her handwriting and map. Helga: From all of fortune, I could just... oh this is great! I feel like a child in the woods again! Digging for treasure! -German- Schreiner: I don't understand these symbols on this pedestal -In English- Helga: This moment will put me in the books amongst the greatest adventurers Blazkowicz: You'll just be another German- slapped by Helga -In German- Helga: Do you see, Schreiner? Schreiner: Yes, but this changes nothing. You have failed to impress both me and Field Marshall Strasse thus far Helga! Helga: My God, Schreiner! You discarded bag of entrails! Look! The code on King Otto's map! It corresponds to the symbols on this pedestal! It's the combination, you idiot! Pushes a few stone buttons There we go The ground began to shake, causing Blazkowicz to break loose from his chains, and fall to the ground, the SF soldiers and others not noticing. Schreiner: Are you sure this is right, Helga? Helga: Oh Schreiner you toesucking coward! Another ground-shaking quake occured Schreiner: What is that!? Suddenly, bursting from the rubble, emerged a massive monstrosity, from Blazkowicz's view, semed to be formed of masses of dead corpses, with bits of human flesh and bones exposed in certain parts of the massive, hominoid-like monstrosity that emerged from underneath the cloths that covered it. From the mouth, a green glow came, similar to the gasses that seemed to transform corpses into shamblers. The SF soldiers around him quickly turned and took aim at it, the beast growled, with Helga standing directly at it. What the hell is that? Schreiner: My God! Pulls out luger Helga: Got gibiotit! The monstrosity roared at Helga, and during so, Blazkowicz quickly reached to his pipe, and began to undo his feet from his chains, slowly though, watching the beasts every move. Helga: Firstulle! Oh hello! King Otto's little secret, huh? You look so terribly lonely. Well, I'm here now. I am! And I have a tasty meaty treat for you! American flesh! The monster neared Helga, its mouth open. Helga: Goganhöre! Goganhöre! She reached out to place her hand on its forehead, attempting to calm the beast, as Blazkowicz took a closer look, the teeth seemed to be formed from torn skulls, and shards of bones. Helga: There we go laughs a bit. Schreiner? Schreiner don't you see? This is how you control a monster! Would you like to try? Schreiner: I must admit, Helga, I am somewhat impressed. Helga: But why on Earth did King Otto hide your pretty face from the world? Hm? Oh never mind, time to feed. Anabikke! The monster roared, bearing down, but instead, grabbed Helga by the jaws, thrashing her around, and throwing her out back through the stone door. Schreiner: My God! Fire! He fired his luger, followed by the 10 SF soldiers, all firing at the beast, Schreiner quickly dashing away through a second exit with two SF commandos, and the monster then grabbed one SF soldier, ripping its head off and throwing the corpse away, and then smashing the others to bloody bits with its massive fists. Blazkowicz managed to undo the chains with his pipe, ran over to Boekhounder, and smashing those out, and quickly picked up his StG-60, loading in a new clip, and preparing to open fire. However, the beast did not do anything, it just stared and looked around, if it were searching for something. Its mouth open, the green gasses exhaled from it, and the green glow coming from its throat, making the skull teeth have an eery color to it. Blazkowicz (Quietly): Boekhounder, it must only attack if it is attacked. We need to figure out what will kill this. I have 10 50mm rockets, we need to find a weak spot. Any ideas? Bouekhounder: "Well, the green glowing part might be vulnerable. Perhaps if a bomb were tossed down the beasty's throat?" Blazkowicz: Sounds like a good idea. Here picks up a StG-60 with underslung rocket launcher take this, and fire on my mark. He quickly walked directly up to the beast, it looked down at him, and he took aim with his StG-60, and opened fire. The 50mm rocked soared into the mouth, and exploded, the monstrosity roaring in anger. Schreiner (Over loudspeaker, there were loudspeaker comms hooked around the dig site, and also, echo): Get them! Take out that monster! Suddenly, several SF troops leaped down from small "holes" along the balcony, moving in to open fire, only to be squashed by the massive fists, only blood splats remained. Blazkowicz quickly dodged the monster sliding its hand along the floor, destroying a statue. He took another shot, it hitting it again, and the green glow seemed to spread along the monster like blood, and cloth flew off, starting to reveal something. Is there something under that cloth? He fired another rocket, and the monster roared in anger and in pain as it hit its mouth, skulls falling out. In anger, it beat its own head, and began to attack nearby SF soldiers. Suddenly, small drains along the area began to ignite in flames, and the SF troops began to stop coming out, instead shamblers emerged, attempting to attack the two agents. Blazkowicz grabbed his pipe in one hand, and his StG-60 in the other, smashing the shamber's skulls out, while firing his StG in the other, and fired his fourth rocket, this time hitting the monster's "eye", and a piece of metal debris flew by him. Metal? Looks like something from that warship that crashed in the city Blazkowicz: Boekhounder! Take your shots! I'll cover you! He grabbed his SMG that was clinging to himself with the strap, opening fire on more shamblers, dodging the monster's massive fists, and driving his StG's barrel into one's head, blowing the brains out, before grabbing his pipe, and beating another. -Outside the main tomb- SF Commando: Herr Schreiner! What do we do? Schreiner: We wait, once they defeat that, we stop them before they take the folder. SF Commando: Of course sir, so we wait? Schreiner: Yes Bouekhounder grabs the rocket launcher, at takes aim at the beast's mouth, and fires a rocket in. The rocket explodes causing the beast to roar once again. As its massive fist comes down at Boekhounder, he scrambles out of the way as it slides past. He manages to get out of the creature's attention, and loads another rocket. He then prepares to take another shot. Boekhounder: "Hey beastie! Over here!" The creature turns its head to look, and the OSA agent fires another shot. Then scrambles away again as the creature retaliates. As he moves to reload, he guns down several shamblers as they get close to him.... Blazkowicz quickly loaded his 50mm rockets and took aim, but suddenly, a SF soldier that survived most of the chaos raised his luger, but not at Blazkowicz, but at a stalactite, causing it to tumble down, and slamming into Blazkwoicz's foot, causing him to collapse, and to drop his StG. He shouted in pain, and pushed the rock away, and pulled out his SMG, shooting the SF soldier. He then looked at Boekhounder, and then looked up, seeing a gargantuant stalactite above the monster. Blazkowicz: Boekhounder! Hit that! Hit it! Bouekhounder sees the stalactite, and takes aim. "Mind your head, beastie!" He then fires, and the stalactite breaks off and lands on the creature... The monster let out one last roar in pain, before slumping down, falling back, and dying. Soon, water began to rush into the cavern ahead, and the two went to where Helga was, laying against the wall of he hallway they entered. Her right eye and the area around it was all covered in blood, right side of her neck also, and her uniform blood soaked, and the folder beside her Helga (repeated): I lost......... control........ I lost...... control..... I lost... control.. Blazkowicz took out Pippa's M6D, and fired, putting the German commander out of her misery, and she slumped over. Blazkowicz: You don't understand. Blazkowicz then kneeled down and picked up the folder. Blazkowicz: You never were in control. He suddenly turned around to see Boekhounder knocked out, and Schreiner and two SF commandos standing there. One raised their rifle's butt and knocked him out. -Morning- Fergus: Jesus christ, German bits f@#king everywhere. Suddenly, the rock was lifted, and the face of a SPARTAN-II and Fergus was there. Thomas-007: Here he is! Fergus: Come on! Gimme a hand you lazy b*stards! -A while later- The group was on a boat heading down the remains of the Wulfburg city towards a group of Pelicans. Fergus: Hows the head there Blazko? Blazkowicz: How did you get to us? Thomas-007: We got a distress call from Pippa.... we found her body. Blazkowicz: They got Wesely too Master Chief (OOC: It's his rank, Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy) Thomas-007: Goddammit. Blazkowicz looked over to see Annette and her friend, embracing after being united, she took a glance, and mouthed the works "Thank you" to Blazkowicz. Soon an AIF Airborne soldier walked over to them. AIF Soldier: Come'on miss, we got to get you out of here. Thomas-007: Hey, Captain, listen, you may not have gotten that folder, but look what you've done! You've delayed one of the German's top weapon programs! And killed one of their top officers! That's a victory in my book! So come on! The Pelican is just outside of the city, the rest of your men are waiting. Also, Agent Boekhounder, Fleet Admiral Hood sent me a message for you, your getting a promotion to First Lieutenant, just behind the Captain right here! Fergus: See? We're all happy getting our shiny promotions! Your looking at Wing Commander of one of the IKAF's fighter squadrons! It may not be the RAF, but its something! -Other area of Wulfburg- -In German- Schreiner: Hurry! We must get out before they get to us! SF Commando: Field Marhsall Strasse says he has troops moving to Wulfburg to push out the coalition airborne units! Schreiner: They won't get here now! SF Commando: Sir, her body is heavy, its slowing me down! Schreiner: Just move! I'm the one carrying the folder! The three made it Helga's private jet, though slightly damaged, it took off, quickly making its way to Berlin. -Pelican, UAC Into the Night, Heading to the AIF Home Islands- Blazkowicz: Men, we may have not finished our main objective, but we managed to halt several major German movements, and the brass is happy about that. And guess what? We get a brake until we are needed again. Fergus: Finally! Some time to actually use my rank! Blazkowicz: We all earned it, I will see you at our next briefing, next time! Dismissed! -End- Now, this post happened early in the Wulfburg Posts, after the anomaly. -Wulfburg Tavern- Helga: The bomb went deeper!? What do you mean!? SF Commander (Over Radio): The gravity device de-stabilized the area! It went into a new section of catacombs! Helga: Do something to undo that! And hurry! Schriener: I just got off with Field Marshall Strasse. He isn't mad as I expected. He actually complemented that even the SF was taken off guard by our anti-gravity incident. Helga: Well we lost one of our main field commanders! Berger! Schriener: Berger is a drunk! Helga: He knows what he is doing on the field! His actions in Poland helped him you know! And now he is in the hospital for three months! Schriener: What was I suppose to do about a 140mm tank shell be thrown at his face! At least it wasn't the front end! Helga: Whatever! Let us just focus on the current situation at hand.. the bomb. Schriener: Indeed...... Tell your men to shut up! That chanting drives me crazy! -End- So give me your thoughts on this area of the posts, hopefully you guys find it interesting. Once the Paris thread is done, I'll probably do the same thing. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts